


history babe

by floralish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralish/pseuds/floralish
Summary: jihoon and mingyu have history (class) togetherthey sit next to each other but never talk... unless..?





	history babe

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what college students are like and we all know it

They have a routine. Jihoon walks into the cramped lecture hall 15 minutes before class, securing his seat around the middle of the room, one chair between him and the aisle. He sits there with his headphones in, scrolling aimlessly through his phone as students trickle in. Right before class begins, a tall and somewhat sweaty guy runs in, out of breath, nearly collapsing into the seat next to Jihoon. Lecture begins and both diligently take notes, Jihoon on his laptop, the other guy in a spiral journal. From what Jihoon has seen, his handwriting is surprisingly neat. Not that it mattered to him or anything. He just respects people with neat handwriting. If his friends called this guy “Jihoon’s hot and sweaty history babe” that was none of his business. He had never even called him good-looking; his friends were making assumptions based on how Jihoon, after a few drinks, had said the guy kind of looks like a sculpture. When class ends, Jihoon quickly packs his stuff and leaves, eager to get back to the loving embrace of his blankets.

  
Today deviates from the normal routine. He gets to the lecture hall at the usual time, an upbeat melody in his ears, when he notices the guy is already here. He’s sitting one row behind the usual though, and Jihoon slips into his usual seat. More accurately, he tosses his bag next to his chair and slumps into it, fingers absentmindedly tapping out the rhythm of the song.

  
Jihoon notices some commotion to his right, looking up to see that the guy had moved his stuff to sit next to him, now offering him a pleasant grin. His mouth moves, and Jihoon frowns because he can’t seem to catch his words. The guy looks at him questioningly for a bit, then downright giggles before gesturing at his ears. It’s definitely not endearing. Oh wait, his headphones. Jihoon removes them and apologetically offers a pleasant, customer service smile.  
“Sorry about that, what did you say?”

  
The guy just smiles back. “I said that my name is Mingyu. We sit next to each other but we never talk, and I don’t know if that’s typical, but I like getting to know people in class! Maybe we can exchange numbers so we can help each other with homework, or study together? If you’re into that stuff I mean, I’m not forcing you or anything.”

  
History babe, Mingyu, looks at him with eager eyes. Jihoon honestly feels like he just got pelted with a bunch of ping pong balls, and the cup of coffee he had forgone earlier was not helping his fatigued brain.

  
After taking a few seconds, he manages a “Nice to meet you Mingyu, I wouldn’t be opposed to helping each other out.”

  
“Awesome!” Mingyu beams as he hands over his phone.

  
Jihoon takes it gently and stares at the new contact screen. He mumbles his number as he types it in along with his name, returning the phone to Mingyu with a curt “Text me so I have your number too.”

  
Mingyu nods, typing furiously into his phone. His phone case has little stickers on the back, Jihoon notes. A contrast to his own black case with a huge scratch down the middle when his roommate, Soonyoung, had- never mind that story.

  
Jihoon’s phone soon lights up with a notification. ‘Hey history buddy :)!’ it reads. He lets out a puff of laughter and saves Mingyu’s number under a simple Mingyu (history).

  
A voice next to his ear says “Really? No emojis or anything?” and Jihoon flinches, ramming his knee into the scratched up wooden excuse for a desk. He hisses at the pain and as Mingyu leans back in surprise, several people turn to look at him, causing him to bury his head in his arms. Jihoon focuses on the fabric of his gray hoodie, so comforting and soft in contrast to the burning of his face and the dull pain in his knee. Maybe if he hadn’t worn ripped jeans his knee wouldn’t hurt as much, but hopefully he had created a funny story for his classmates to share later in the day.

  
A sigh escapes his lips as he raises his head and turns to look accusingly at Mingyu. Mingyu opens his mouth to say something, but the professor walks in with a loud “Good afternoon!” leaving them to scramble for their notes.

  
“I’m so sorry about that!” Mingyu stage whispers, and Jihoon distractedly nods. The professor begins his lecture, and they dive into the topic of the day.

  
Eventually, as expected, the lecture reaches a dull point and Jihoon leans back in his seat. He glances at Mingyu intently scribbling notes with his blue pen, and stares ahead at the lecture slides that begin to look a bit blurry. The telltale symptoms of fatigue take over and Jihoon lowers his hood and closes his eyes.

A hand subtly shakes his shoulder, and Jihoon hears the professor wrapping up the lecture for the day. He blearily rubs at his eyes and mutters a thank you to Mingyu, closing the laptop he was hiding behind. This wasn’t unusual either, as Jihoon’s late nights often led to him falling asleep in a lot of classes. He wasn’t irresponsible about it though; he always checked the lecture slides after class. And now he had a study buddy to help him catch up.

  
Students file out of the classroom, and Jihoon and Mingyu converge into the mass. Jihoon isn’t sure if they’ve ever stood next to each other, but Mingyu is a lot taller than he expected him to be. He internally scoffs as he notices that Mingyu wears his backpack on one shoulder. Typical.

  
Outside of the lecture hall, Jihoon turns to go down the stairs, eager to return to his room and most importantly his bed. Mingyu falls into step with him, and as they step outside into the brisk wind, Mingyu taps his shoulder.

  
Jihoon turns to look at him, noticing that Mingyu is now wearing his backpack properly, hands around the straps. The wind is blowing through his hair, tousling it into a piece of art. He traces its swoops and swings and how they just barely manage to reach the top of Mingyu’s eyes. He wonders if Mingyu styles it every morning or if he just wakes up and looks like that. It would be so unfair if the latter was true.

  
Mingyu is smiling serenely at him. Jihoon has zoned out into a tangent of how Mingyu’s hair might look like when he wakes up. Jihoon’s own hair is always either spiked up on one side or completely flat and lifeless in the mornings. Does Mingyu ever have to deal with the pains of having a bad hair day or is he just one of those people who –

  
Jihoon feels gentle fingers brushing his hair away from his eyes. He looks up at Mingyu, squinting when the sun hits him, but encases Mingyu in a glow. Mingyu, looking flushed, hurriedly says “I thought they were going to stab your eyes or something.”

  
Jihoon can only stare. “Oh okay, thank you,” he says.

  
Mingyu rocks back and forth on his feet, now staring anywhere but at Jihoon. “You probably have somewhere to be. I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to send you the notes from today?”

  
And Jihoon honestly doesn’t need them. He can look at the slides online. He can read the textbook he had downloaded. This wasn’t even a class he needed for his major and it’s not even that difficult. What comes out of his mouth is “I’d really appreciate that. If you’re free right now we can go somewhere, and I can ask questions if I need to?”

  
Mingyu looks almost sickeningly happy to hear it. “Of course! This class is honestly one of my favorites this semester and I would be happy to answer questions and share notes! I’m taking it for my core like everyone else, but I still think it’s really interesting.”

  
“You sound like a nerd,” Jihoon replies with a small smile of his own, laughing a little at the affronted look on Mingyu’s face. “I don’t mean it in a bad way,” he clears up.

  
The breeze rustles the leaves in the trees around them and takes a detour to bother Mingyu’s hair again. The sun is bright for a fall day, basking the air with a golden glow.

  
“So do you want to go for a coffee first?” Mingyu asks with a teasing grin.

  
“Only if you’re paying,” Jihoon challenges back.

  
If Soonyoung is bombarding his phone with texts of ‘i saw you outside the building is that hot history babe?????’ that’s none of anyone’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it to the end! know you are appreciated <3  
i only write for catharsis reasons so i might come back to this whether you like it or not it all depends on how i'm feeling  
also sorry i'm not actually good at writing?? :)?? haha


End file.
